


Just You

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: After a mission Alex is feeling emotionally and physically raw.Written for the Femslash100 prompt: "Raw"





	Just You

They were still raw from the mission, both physically and mentally.

Fighting off the alien drug ring alongside Supergirl had been a major operation for the DEO, and with the connections to local drug gangs Maggie had been right in there too.

They both had bumps and bruises, the worst being Maggie’s side where she had been hit with some kind of alien taser.

But they were both alive. One of the DEO agents hadn’t been so fortunate.

Alex had worked with Agent Anders for years, they had shared training classes together and had fought side by side against countless dangers.

Now Anders was dead.

One moment alive, the next gone..

Maggie handed Alex a glass of scotch as she joined her girlfriend on the couch.

“To Anders,” Maggie raised her glass.

“To Anders,” Alex clinked her glass with Maggie’s. They both took a sip. They were quiet for a minute then Alex opened her mouth to speak again. But she had no words. How could she quantify the loss she felt? How could mere words possibly do any kind of justice to it? It wasn’t something she could fight or face fearlessly.

Maggie put her arm around Alex. “I know,” she said. “I’m here for you.”

Alex leaned into Maggie. She didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want to be a sobbing mess, especially in front of Maggie.

“Do you need anything?” Maggie asked softly.

“Just you. This is what I need.”

“You have me.” Maggie hugged her closer.  



End file.
